Cissy's Song
by Lady Eleanor Boleyn
Summary: "I looked at you like the stars that shined" The story of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black set to Taylor Swift's song "Mary's Song" Companion to Rebellion.


** February 1980**

Lucius was lying in bed beside his wife, the beautiful Narcissa Malfoy, the latter resting her head on his arm. He was just drifting off, when Narcissa suddenly spoke, her hand resting on the swell of her belly.

"Lucius?"

"Yes, Cissa? What is it?" He murmured, craning his neck to kiss her lazily.

"I was just thinking…do you remember when we met?"

"Of course I do." Lucius chuckled. "You adored me, even then. What were you? Eight?"

"No. Seven. And you were nine. It was at Bella's eleventh birthday party. March 13th, 1962."

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights**

Cissy stood proudly behind her eldest sister, her hand in her nine year old sister, Meda's. She held her head high and stood very straight, because seven wasn't a baby any more. Being Seven meant you were a big girl, and big girls didn't wrinkle their dresses. Especially not dresses made of silver silk and cream lace like hers.

Suddenly Cissy realised that Mama and Papa were greeting another family at the door, Bella between them. Bella was smiling as widely as she could, because it was her birthday and that meant that everyone had to be nice to her.

The greetings had been exchanged by now, Cissy could tell, because Papa was leading the family over to where she was standing with Meda.

"Abraxas. Desdemona. You know my eldest, Bellatrix. These are my other daughters. Andromeda and Narcissa."

Papa nodded at Cissy and Meda as he said their names and they both sank into curtsies. Meda stayed silent, her wide eyes and half smile both expressing all she wanted to say, but Cissy couldn't help but exclaim. "Welcome to our humble abode, Sir Abraxas. Lady Malfoy." She fixed the guests with her most charming smile and was surprised when they all burst out laughing.

"How adorable! You must be proud of her, Cygnus." Lady Malfoy smiled down at Cissy, baring her teeth in a sickly grin. Cissy thought she looked rather like a wolf, but knew enough to keep quiet as Papa nodded. "I am indeed. I'm proud of all of them."

"Well, after that charming display, I can see why. May I try to equal it by presenting my son, Lucius." Abraxas Malfoy stepped aside to reveal a boy about Meda's age.

"Lord Cygnus. Lady Druella." The boy bowed politely then continued "I have already had the honour of meeting Bellatrix. If I might…"

"Of course, boy. We will leave you alone." Papa smiled encouragingly at Cissy and then walked away, leading Bella by the hand as they went to the door to greet the final guests, their cousins, Sirius and Regulus Black and their parents.

Cissy watched them go as Lucius bowed to Meda. "Miss Andromeda."

"Master Lucius." Meda's tone was cool and formal; perhaps more formal than the occasion required. Cissy resolved to make up for it, but was startled when Lucius reached for her hand and carried it to his lips for a light brush of a kiss.

"I am honoured, Miss Narcissa."

"It's nice to meet you." The words slipped out before she could regain her composure. She felt Meda kick her under her dress and knew that she ought to have replied with a more formal response, but it was too late. Lucius was already gone, gravitating toward the boys his own age.

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**

Later, after the games and cake, Papa called for music and everyone started dancing. Bella danced with their cousin Evan and Meda was dragged into partnering Augustus Bole. Cissy hung back, sulking. Papa hadn't asked anyone to partner her yet. It wasn't fair! She was a better dancer than Meda, even though she was younger.

All of a sudden though, a silky voice broke into her concentration.

"Miss Narcissa?"

Cissy jumped. Lucius Malfoy was standing right beside her. "Oh! I beg your pardon! What were you saying?"

"I was wondering if I might have the honour of a dance." Lucius held out his hand to her. "Would you like to dance, Miss Narcissa?"

"Oh, of course!" Cissy giggled and gave Lucius her hand. "But you can't call me "Miss Narcissa" any more. Only boring grown ups and _house elves_ call me _that._"

"House elves." Lucius's voice thickened with disgust. "Then I shall certainly amend my name for you. What would you like me to call you?"

"Well my sisters call me "Cissy" but that's just because I'm their sister and they've known me since I was a baby! I'm a big girl now!" Cissy stressed, as Lucius led her out on to the floor. Lucius chuckled.

"You certainly are. Very well, I shall call you "Cissa". That's more grown up and suits you. Cissa it is."

Unbeknown to the two children, Cygnus Black was watching from the sidelines as they twirled around the room.

"Abraxas. Come and take a look at this."

The other man joined Cygnus and followed the latter's gaze; allowing himself the brief luxury of a smile as he watched Cygnus's pretty daughter dancing in his son's arms, a look of perfect contentment on her little face.

"They make a pretty picture, don't they?"

"They certainly do. And they seem to be getting on. It makes me wonder… have you considered any possible betrothals for Lucius yet?"

"Why, yes, several. Why? What are you suggesting?"

"Come to my study and I'll tell you properly."

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did**

"You have to do as I say, Cissa!"

"Why? I'm a Black. You're just a Malfoy!" Cissy Black, now eight years old, glared at her friend, Lucius Malfoy and stamped her foot. She wanted to play Prince and Princess, but Lucius wanted to play Dragons. Cissy didn't like Dragons. Dragons was scary!

"Because I'm a boy and I'm older than you! If you don't do as I say, I'll punch you." Lucius threatened. Cissy gaped at him.

"You wouldn't dare! You wouldn't touch me."

"You think, Cissa? Do you really want to test me? Or would you rather play Dragons?" Lucius asked, his voice laced with determination. He took a step forward and Cissy quickly made up her mind.

"All right! We'll play Dragons."

"Okay. Good." Lucius picked up a stick to use as a wand-cum-sword. "I'll try not to scare the _Black Princess_ too much."

They played until Desdemona Malfoy, Lucius's mother, came out and called "Lucius? Come on. We're leaving. And what on earth have you done to your clothes?"

Cissy's eyes widened at the sharpness in Desdemona's tone, but Lucius just rolled his eyes behind his mother's back, making her giggle.

Then all of a sudden, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't _really_ punch you, Cissa. I was just trying to boss you around. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"That's all right." Cissy decided against being angry with him. After all, she had to admit that Dragons had been fun. Lucius made everything fun.

**Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my  
**

"Lucius? If I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?" Cissy looked up at her older friend, wide eyed. Lucius stopped walking and regarded her in surprise.

"Of course I would. You can ask me anything. You know that."

Despite his reassuring words, Cissy still took a deep breath before speaking. "Will you…Lucius, will you kiss me?"

"What?" Lucius, who had started walking again, stopped dead in his tracks. "Will I do what?"

"Kiss me. I want to know what it's like."

"Cissa…you're only eleven. You shouldn't be thinking of things like that."

"Well, I am. It's no surprise. I'm not a child any more, Lucius. I'll be starting Hogwarts in September."

"Oh yes, and that's _so_ grown up."

"You're only a third year. So will you do it? Or are you too scared?"

"Of course I'm not. All right…Stay still."

Lucius grimaced, then closed his eyes and leaned forward. With a giggle, Cissy turned and fled.

When his lips met nothing but air, Lucius opened his eyes in surprise. Cissy was already halfway down the garden path, skirts held high with one hand.

"Now who's too scared? At least I was _going_ to do it!"

With that, he chased after her, intent on catching her and tickling her until she begged for mercy. It was only fair, after she'd put him through that, the vixen!

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**

"So we're agreed then? Your daughter Narcissa will marry my son Lucius a year after she graduates from Hogwarts. She'll be nineteen and he'll be twenty one."

"Yes. They'll be a good age to marry then." Cygnus Black nodded and reached across the table to shake Abraxas's hand.

"I'll tell Druella tonight. She can owl Desdemona and start making arrangements for their Bonding."

"Do. Mona will be delighted to know I've secured a Black heiress for our son."

Abraxas shook Cygnus's hand firmly and went to show him out when the two men were disturbed by a girlish giggle outside their window.

In an instant, both were beside it. If this got out before they were ready to publicly announce it…

But no. The pair outside were too caught up in each other to care about anything else. The two men were looking down on Narcissa Black in the arms of Lucius Malfoy as they shared a chaste, but nevertheless warm kiss.

"Well..." Cygnus drew in a breath. "I never thought…all these years…"

"Yes. It looks rather like it, doesn't it? Still, at least we know they'll be happy with one another. That's a job well done, my friend."

Abraxas clapped Cygnus on the back heartily before showing him to the door.

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my**

"Cissa…Please…Listen!"

"No! I thought you loved me, Lucius! I thought you loved me!" Sixteen year old Cissy Black jumped up, eyes flashing and brimming with unshed tears.

"I do!"

"So what did she do? Slip a love potion into your food? I doubt it somehow!"

Without another word, Cissy turned and fled into the girls dormitories. The door slammed behind her and Lucius sank weakly into an armchair, all his usual grace and arrogance gone.

"Cissa…"

Rosaline Greengrass looked up guiltily over the top of her Transfiguration textbook. She hadn't meant it to come to this. She hadn't meant to come between the silver couple of Slytherin House. Not really. She'd just got a bit carried away the other night. And so had Lucius…

**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

Cissy was eighteen now and she had just presided over her "School Leaving" Banquet, to which nearly all the families in her parents circle of acquaintances had come. They had showered her with gifts: elaborate rings, photo albums crammed with pictures, dresses, everything any girl could dream of on a night like this. The only family who hadn't given her one was the Malfoys.

Cissy tried not to feel disappointed, but she was. And then Papa cleared his throat.

"Silence Please. Master Lucius Malfoy has a question he would like to ask."

Lucius got up from his seat at the table and a hush fell over the crowd as he made his way to where Cissy was seated in the place of honour.

Lucius fell to one knee and his voice, full of youthful confidence, rang out in the silence.

"Narcissa Chastity Black. I've known you for a long time. You've always held a special place in my heart and besides that, a union between us could be advantageous for both our families. Would you do me the greatest of favours and honour your Bonding by becoming my wife?"

Even though the question was little more than a formality, Cissy's heart leapt and it was no difficulty for her to utter the words that everyone was expecting of her. "Yes, Lucius. I will honour my Bonding to you. I will become Narcissa Chastity Malfoy."

Sliding a ring of pure white gold studded with gleaming emeralds on to her finger, Lucius rose elegantly to his feet and, amidst all the raucous applause, pressed his lips to hers for their very first public kiss.

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I**

The following summer, on a day in early July, just after her nineteenth birthday, Cissy Black married Lucius Abraxas Malfoy in a glorious ceremony. "The social event of the year" the Papers dubbed it.

For Cissy, however, it all passed in a blur. The only bits she remembered afterwards were the vows themselves "Do you, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, take this woman, Narcissa Chastity Black, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Do you, Narcissa Chastity Black, take this man, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Shooting a glance at Lucius, a glance filled with love, Narcissa responded passionately. "I do."

Afterwards, however, they were dancing together and Lucius whispered "I can't wait to get you on our honeymoon. Two weeks in the sun, sea and sand of the beaches of the Caribbean. What do you say to that, Cissa, my love?"

"I say you can take me anywhere, just as long as you bring me home again afterwards. Bring me home to England so that we can raise our children in Malfoy Manor. Malfoy Manor and the Black houses in Grimmauld Place and Duske Knight Square – the ones we used to meet at. As long as you bring me home again and never stop loving me, you can take me anywhere you like."

"I will. And I swear it to you now, Cissa Malfoy; I will never stop loving you. Never. You will be my Black Diamond, my Rosier Crystal, my Malfoy Moonstone for as long as we both shall live." Lucius kissed her forehead tenderly, brushed a stray curl out of her face and handed her over for one last dance with her father. One last dance as a daughter of the House of Black.

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...**

_AN: Okay, a word of explanation, I think. Anything you didn't recognise, I made up, including all the names. Call it a belated disclaimer if you will, for anything you did, I can't take credit for. As for the proposal scene, I made it fit with the arranged marriage at the same time as the lyrics, so that's why it's a little out of the ordinary._

_Any more questions? PM me!_


End file.
